Transfiguring Views
by MissGoalie75
Summary: The story of Lily and James through the eyes of Professor McGonagall.


A/N: I wrote this story of an LJ fest over the summer. Now that it's over and the names have been revealed (I won the "Founders Grant For Teaching" award!), I decided to post it on FFN. I hope you enjoy it because I'm quite proud of this!

Dedicated to my lovely beta **LordRandallsLady** - this fic wouldn't be what it is without her awesome guidance!

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Transfiguring Views

**Part I: First Year.**

There's something about this extremely eclectic group of First Years that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end – there's so much potential.

As I made my usual speech to the First Years, I noticed a few children who looked vaguely familiar, like faded photographs of a time when I was a Hogwarts student myself; they must be offspring of witches and wizards of my year.

But there were many unfamiliar faces as well. Many of them looked very nervous; every year I think about reassuring the children, especially those from Muggle families, but I always hold myself back. Why do they need to be coddled? I'm certainly not their mother. Besides, they will see soon enough that they won't be required to fight a mountain troll.

And yet, there were confident faces in the group, like always. Most of them were boys, and when I noticed a particular boy who seemed _incapable_ of standing still, I felt the beginnings of a headache between my eyes, imaging that boy in my class for at least the next five years.

After the Sorting Ceremony, I gazed over the bright and happy faces of the new Gryffindors and even though I expect that few of them will bring me a fair amount of stress-induced headaches, I know that they will grow on me to the point where on their final days of school, I will have to hold back tears.

But it's going to be a long seven years for them to get to that point, especially this group of First Years.

During dinner I noticed the bespectacled boy, James Potter, tapping a redheaded girl, Lily Evans, on the shoulder, muttering something. Miss Evans nodded and handed Potter a plate of treacle tart. Right when he took the plate, she stood up and cried out, reaching down the back of her robes. She squirmed, trying to find the source of her discomfort. Potter looked confused for a moment, but then he seemed to realize something and began laughing.

The werewolf boy, Remus Lupin, reached down the back of her robes and pulled out a licorice snap. Miss Evans glanced at the candy and back at Potter, who was containing his laughing by hiding his face in the arm of Sirius Black (he was certainly a surprise addition to my house).

To my immense surprise, Miss Evans took the licorice snap from Lupin's grasp and dropped the candy on Potter's messy head, watching as it slipped down the back of his robes. He cried out in surprise, standing up and doing his own sort of dance.

Miss Evans calmly took her seat and continued to eat. "Thank you…?" she started, directing her attention to Lupin.

"Remus. Lupin," he stuttered. The poor boy.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Remus. Would you mind passing me the pumpkin juice?"

Eventually, with Black's help, Potter managed to get the licorice snap out of his clothes. Potter eyed Evans and, for a moment, there was anger in his eyes, but then it changed to something else; it was a curious expression, and it took me a while to figure out what it was:

_Interest._

Oh, dear.

**Part II: Second Year.**

Last year, I couldn't have possibly imagined the number of headaches I would get from just _dealing_ with a group of boys. Never in my years of teaching have I seen such troublesome children.

The Irksome Foursome make me want to scream half the time. And Black and Potter specifically make me want to scream all the time.

Despite their troubling antics, they're _unbelievably_ bright without even trying, much to my annoyance. Well, at least most of them are; poor Pettigrew will probably never reach the level of intellect that Lupin, Black, and Potter possess.

Of course, there are other students whom I enjoy teaching, like Lily Evans. Such a charming, bright child who excels in everything she sets her mind to; she's a model student. Many of my colleagues are quite jealous, especially Horace, who always laments about how he wishes the "Potions Prodigy" would be in his own house.

I'm very proud to have her in my house, unlike Potter and Black (despite their natural affinity to Transfiguration).

At least, that was what I believed in the beginning of this year.

My view of these two began to change when I overheard the troublesome four Gryffindors walking down the fifth floor corridor. I was on my way to my Seventh Year N.E.W.T.-level class, and I noticed them all hunched over, staring at something on Lupin's forearm.

"Whoa, mate, you did that to _yourself_? Nasty. Pomfrey can't fix it?" Black inquired with a wince.

I caught a glimpse and was horrified to see it was a wound, most likely from the full moon a day ago.

"She's tried, but you know…it's hard. Different magical properties, you know?" Lupin explained, his eyes darting around the corridor, making sure no one was paying attention to their private conversation.

Did those three know about…?

Potter wrapped an arm around Lupin's shoulders. "Well, at least you'll get a nifty scar out of it. Hard core, yeah?"

Lupin shook his head, but he was laughing all the same. For the first time, I saw Lupin completely comfortable, looking like he was _finally_ home.

The next Transfiguration class with the Second Year Gryffindors, I gave Potter a true smile after he executed, yet again, a flawless transfiguration.

And maybe, just _maybe_ I managed to chuck into my pudding when the Slytherins' hair turned bright red and gold during supper later that day.

Then, of course, there was the matter of James Potter swaggering onto the Quidditch pitch during tryouts and blowing everyone (including myself) away with his abilities. Who would've thought the boy was so exceptionally talented on a broom?

Of course, on a daily basis I don't appreciate having Potter in my house. I continue to develop headaches because of him, especially when he tries to get Miss Evans' attention, which he succeeds in doing, but in an extremely negative way.

During one particular class, I caught Potter rummaging halfway through Miss Evans' bag.

"Mr. Potter!" I exclaimed, getting him to pause in his search. "Is there a reason why you're going through Miss Evans' effects?"

Lily whipped her head around and glared at him, roughly grabbing her bag out of his reach. Potter held his hands out in a surrendering mode. "I saw a quill sticking out of her bag and thought I could knick it. Mine just snapped," he explained, picking up the quill on his desk that was, in fact, broken.

Obviously suspicious, I told him, "Next time, _ask_ a person before you go through their belongings. Ten points from Gryffindor. Next time it happens, it'll be twenty and a detention. Do I make myself clear?"

Potter nodded, daring to smile _innocently_ at me.

In the next five minutes, he made up the points by correctly answering my question, and then earned extra by being the first in the class to get the incantation correctly.

He strutted out of the classroom with his friends, Lily Evans glaring at his back.

This is only going to get worse.

He better win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor to make up for all this.

**Part III: Third Year.**

Stopping the Marauders (I didn't want to give into this ridiculous nickname, but it's much easier to refer to the four of them this way) from cursing the Slytherins, in particular Severus Snape, has been an ongoing issue. Of course, the enmity between Black, Potter, and Snape has been prevalent since the beginning of their time at Hogwarts and no matter how much Horace and I interfere, they keep going at each other.

I believe it got personal for Black once Snape started fraternizing with Black's younger brother, Regulus, and while the two don't get along anyway, I suppose that brotherly instinct always gets the best of Sirius.

What I don't understand is Potter's hatred for Snape, and vice versa. At first, I assumed it was because of being in rivaling houses, and their matching intellect. However, _Lily Evans_, of all people, began to get involved in their scraps and I realized that perhaps not every rivalry has to do with opposing ideals or wars.

The moment I came to this realization was before lunch as I was coming from a Fifth Year class. When I got to the scene, Lily was standing in between Snape and Potter.

"Potter! Leave Severus _alone_!" Lily yelled, glaring daggers at the messy-haired boy.

Snape was covering his nose, which was quickly bursting into boils.

"Oh, relax, Evans. We were just making his nose a bit more bearable to look at," Potter drawled, pocketing his wand with a wince.

"Besides, _Snivellus_ here attacked us first," Black added, gesturing to James.

"_Tried_ to attack us," Potter corrected him, but with his other arm, he briefly touched his shoulder, wincing again.

"Lily, I don't _need_ your help," Snape muttered in a muffled way, his hands blocking his mouth.

Potter stared at Lily for a moment before grinning. "You heard the slimeball. He doesn't need your help. Why don't you –"

"If your sentence is going to end with my being with you in any way, shape, or form, then you're sorely mistaken," she snapped before looking to Snape with kind eyes. "Come on, Sev, let's go to the hospital wing. I need to go there anyway for potion to get rid of a headache."

As Snape and Lily walked away, Potter glared at them before whipping out his wand and muttering a curse, causing Snape to trip and fall on his face.

Lily rounded on Potter. "You're such a _wanker_!" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter," I said, finally stepping in.

Potter tensed before turning around to face me.

"I don't think I need to tell you that you will be serving two-week's detention, correct?"

Potter clenched his jaw. "No, Professor."

"Good. And also, thirty points should suffice, yes?"

Potter gave a curt nod.

"I shall see you in my office after dinner."

A simple love triangle will certainly pit two thirteen-year-old boys against each other.

**Part IV: Fourth Year.**

I feel rather sorry for Miss Evans – having to put up with two essentially moronic boys constantly fighting over you must get frustrating. The girl does her best to get Snape to stop, but that boy gets a scary look in his eyes when it comes to Potter.

I can't help but wonder how Lily keeps missing it.

Personally, I believed the boy to be a bit of a lost cause; over the past years, he had been associating himself with students who aspire to be Death Eaters. His friendship with Lily is truly his only saving grace.

The times are getting darker and I'm fully aware of the growing pressure on Lily to drop her friendship with Snape, but she holds steady, constantly telling her friends in the corridors (and during my class, which I don't approve of) that Snape, "Is truly a good person at heart. He's just really reserved, trust me."

There was one fight in the corridor, after one of Potter's failed attempts at asking Lily out, where Potter told her that Snape wasn't as good as she believed him to be. For once, I agreed with him.

"Just because I won't _bow down_ to you and go out with you doesn't mean you can _insult_ my best friend!" she nearly screamed at the boy.

"Evans, you don't _get_ it. You don't _see_ him for what he really is!" Potter retorted, and for once, he wasn't joking. "You don't know what he does with the rest of those Slytherin gits! He just _hides_ it from you."

Lily glared at him. "You don't know a _thing_ about Severus. He's a good person, unlike _you_. _You_ who bullies people whenever he pleases. It's _sickening_."

Potter clenched his fists. "If you think I'm so awful, then why do you even _bother_?"

"Because _someone_ has to tell you off! Leave Severus and me _alone_. He's a better person that you could ever _hope_ to be, Potter."

I'll never question whether or not Lily Evans cares for James Potter again; Lily's flushed cheeks, and her hidden smiles whenever she stalks away from a fight is enough for me to believe that Lily Evans doesn't quite hate James Potter as much as she claims to.

**Part V: Fifth Year.**

I don't know what happened this year, but if it's possible, the Marauders, more specifically Black and Potter, grew even _more _arrogant. It was almost like they became masters of a secret that no one else knows about and it annoyed me.

And I know I wasn't the only one.

Lily Evans took every opportunity to stand up to the Marauders. Her fights with Potter in the corridors greatly irritated me, having to break them up more than once a week.

I didn't know who to blame more: Lily, who should just swallow her misplaced Gryffindor pride and accept Potter's flaws, or Potter, who needs to deflate his arrogant head in order to see that Lily may, in fact, reciprocate his feelings.

Then, eventually, I just got angry with both of them: I threatened to suspend Potter from Quidditch games and I told Lily off for stooping to Potter's level.

At the very end of the year, after their O.W.L.s, I'd had enough and I put Lily and Potter in a joint detention. Potter, of course, didn't bat an eyelash, but Lily was rather upset by it, given that her record had been spotless. However, I felt like something had to be done; they couldn't continue like this anymore.

So I forced them to work together to reorganize quills that were supposed to be transfigured into rulers. They had to fix all the misshapen ones the Second Years couldn't do.

I sat in the adjoining room, listening intently to make sure neither of them started fighting.

"I'm sorry," I heard Potter say, being the first to break the silence.

Lily didn't say anything back.

"I mean it, really. If I had seen McGonagall coming, I would've –"

"What? You would've _what_?" Lily interrupted him, sounding upset.

"I would've stopped it. I never wanted you to get in trouble."

I stopped grading homework, realizing that every time I managed to catch the two of them in a fight, he always seemed to defend her, making it seem like he was provoking her to the point of insanity. Of course, this is mostly the truth, but Lily is a smart enough girl to know when to walk away; she's not completely innocent either.

"Lily…" Potter trailed off after a few minutes. His voice was soft, kind, something I don't hear at all normally from him.

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped tearfully.

I heard Potter sigh loudly through the door, clearly giving up on the matter.

At this point, I wondered if those two would ever just _grow up_.

But then something remarkable happened: James Potter said, "I'm sorry about everything. I won't bother you anymore."

After a minute, Lily said, "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were _right_. After all these years, telling me that Severus wasn't who I thought he was. And that was just _shoved_ into my face today…and you're not going to say anything? No 'I told you so'?"

"Why would I do that?" Potter inquired, sounding genuinely confused.

"Because that's what you _do_. You _rub_ your intelligence in peoples' faces."

"I wouldn't rub _this_ in your face," he admitted quietly. "I'm not stupid. I know how much Snape means to you. I don't necessarily understand, but I know it." He sighed. "By saying those things about him…I just wanted you to realize that he associates himself with _bad_ people. You _know_ this." He sounded desperate.

This time, she sighed deeply. "I know," she relented, her voice cracking. She inhaled shakily. "He's my best friend. I –"

"I know you don't want to give up on him," Potter said rather insightfully. "But…you can't save him, no matter how much you want to; he doesn't want to be."

She sniffled. "You're being awfully nice. And insightful. Who are you and what have you done with James Potter?"

Potter laughed a little. "You'd be surprised how little you actually know me, Evans," he told her quite honestly.

"I suppose so," she admitted before sighing. "I'm tired of all this."

"Alright, then." He coughed. "Hello. My name is James Potter. What's your name?"

My brow furrowed in confusion.

Lily burst out laughing. "A fresh start?" She sighed, but this time it was a light one. "Okay, then. Fine." She delicately cleared her throat. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Lily Evans."

"Are you Gryffindor? What a funny coincidence! So am I!"

She laughed again. "So it seems to be! Very strange how we've never met before. Do you sit in the back of the class?"

Potter chuckled. "Yes, I do. _You_ must sit in the front. Don't really pay attention up there."

"Apparently not."

I gave them another minute before coming into the room. "You may go now."

I was fully aware that they hadn't even fixed half the quills/rulers, but I supposed that the point of the detention was made.

Pottered grinned charmingly at me. "Thank you, Professor! Come along, Lily Evans, before she changes her mind!"

Lily gave me a brief smile before walking out with Potter.

"So, Lily…can I call you Lily?"

"I suppose you can. But if you call me by any nickname, then I'm cursing you again! By the way, I didn't hurt you too badly, did I? That was rather cruel to get you from behind."

Potter waved a hand before opening the door for her. "No. I mean…I won't be able to sleep on my back for about a month, but otherwise, it's fine."

She smiled in thanks as she walked through the doorway. "Sorry."

"Forget about it. Now, shall I escort you to the common room?"

As the door shut, I caught Lily saying, "I'm not incapable, I can walk _myself_ there," with a laugh.

I smiled to myself as I went back to my office. Maybe those two _are_ growing up after all.

**Part VI: Sixth Year.**

My favorite classes to teach are the N.E.W.T.-level classes – only those who are truly serious and talented in Transfiguration can take them. It makes my job much easier, not to mention more enjoyable.

Although, I will admit, I was dreading my Sixth Year N.E.W.T.-level class this year. After all, Sirius Black and James Potter would be in it. Despite being extremely bright, I don't enjoy their horsing around, especially during my class time, but I was very surprised when James caused little to no disruption during the first class.

Throughout the period, I was on my guard, expecting him to pull a prank, but it never came. Of course he still didn't pay attention to the class, and he managed to do the spells correctly on his first try, but he just wasn't as obnoxious as he usually is.

I pulled him aside after class.

"I rather enjoyed you in class today, Potter," I stated, trying not to smile as his hazel eyes bugged out behind his round spectacles. "I don't expect your past shenanigans in this class."

James smirked his patent smirk, but it was toned down a bit from last year's. "Of course, Professor."

During passing time a minute later, the Marauders let off fireworks in the corridor, singing off eyebrows of everyone in green and silver. I tried to keep my laughter in until I was in the privacy of my own office.

And that wasn't the only surprising change this year: Lily Evans is no longer friends with Severus Snape. It was bound to happen soon enough, but I was shocked at how easily Lily ignores Snape in the corridors despite his always double-taking.

Frankly, I'm quite relieved – that boy will be nothing but trouble.

However, someone else replaced Snape in Lily's life: James Potter.

The two entered this year civil towards each other. Everyone is still very puzzled by it, but I'm just pleased that they no longer quarrel inside or outside of class. In fact, the two have become rather close this year and I find their friendship endearing.

And right when I started to believe that James Potter didn't fancy Lily Evans anymore…

I was walking down the corridor on the fourth floor, heading to a staff meeting and I saw Lily and Potter walking together, their heads close together as they whispered and laughed. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought they were dating.

But Lily's boyfriend, Adam Shields (Sixth Year Ravenclaw Keeper), was coming from the other direction. He's also in my N.E.W.T.-level class, and he's quite a capable wizard. Of course, Lily Evans would never settle for less.

The two stopped talking and Shields smiled brightly at Lily, whom I assumed smiled back as well. Lily looked to Potter, who nodded in encouragement. Lily almost skipped to Adam and looped her arm through his.

"See you at dinner, James!" she called out before focusing all her attention on Shields.

It's a pity, because she should've seen the look on James' face: heartbreaking pain.

At the end of the spring term, I think I'm going to suggest to Professor Dumbledore that Potter should be Head Boy. It sounds insane, it really does, but I can't help looking back on how much Potter has grown, and now that we're in very dark times, I think a rule-abiding, serious person isn't necessarily the best leader.

And Potter is definitely _not_ rule-abiding or serious by any means.

Knowing Professor Dumbledore, he'll get that twinkle in his eye, as if he was thinking the same thing.

**Part VII: Seventh Year.**

Lily Evans as Head Girl, this I could've seen coming in her First Year. But James Potter as Head Boy? Six years ago, I never would've guessed.

But here we are, and it's strangely fitting.

It didn't take long for them to start dating and I won't deny the smile on my face when I first heard a gossiping group of Fifth Years in the corridors, claiming they saw them snogging in a deserted classroom.

Not that I condone such activities in classrooms.

Surprisingly enough, they're sweet together. In my class, I see them holding hands under the desks, Potter occasionally giving Lily a smile so full of adoration that I have to snap at him to pay attention, otherwise I'll get teary-eyed.

Of course, not all things change, like the rivalry with Snape, but Potter ignores him now for the most part, focusing his attention on Lily. I almost want to thank this girl for getting one Marauder under control.

Despite the love that's happening within Hogwarts, the outside world is closing in on everyone, the Seventh Years especially fearful of what will happen once they step outside these safe castle walls.

Lily and James are busy doing their Head duties, but also comforting the younger students. During one patrol, they were walking outside my office and I caught Lily crying into James' chest. I couldn't hear what James was saying to her, but I assumed it was something reassuring.

James has grown up to be a fine young man and he will do great things once he leaves Hogwarts, no doubt with Lily Evans by his side.

At the end of the year, the Marauders trapped me into a group hug, which I allowed for a few seconds before forcing them off, yelling at how inappropriate and immature it was.

I hope it wasn't the last time I will ever see the Marauders all together again.

Lily Evans came up to me with tears in her emerald eyes, making it very difficult for me to keep my emotions at bay. She hugged me, thanking me for everything. I thought about telling her that she's been one of my favorite students, but I ultimately decided that wasn't professional. And then she pulled away and went over to James, who was waiting for her with his hand stretched out.

They walked out of the castle hand-in-hand and I let out a single tear. Love is the only thing that will conquer and end this war.

**Part VIII: War.**

It's not as if the war _wasn't_ going on before, but it's more prevalent now.

It pains me to see such exceptionally bright people give up their bright futures in order to fight, risking their lives; too many of my former students have been lost already.

I don't see them very often, but every once in a while at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters I'll run into James and Lily, who greet me amicably. Potter, of course, tried to get away with calling me Minerva, but after one scathing look, he was back to calling me "Professor," as he should.

People are dying everyday, and everyday I hope that Lily and James will make it through this, somehow. They're full of life – it would be such a tragedy if this war ruined them.

I remember quite vividly the time I noticed a beautiful diamond ring on Lily's left hand. I offered my congratulations to the couple. Potter grinned proudly, but I know without a doubt he'd never been happier. Lily blushed and thanked me graciously, going as far as extending an invitation to the wedding.

Unfortunately, I had to decline, explaining that I had to stay at Hogwarts for the students' protection.

"But I will send you a wedding present," I promised them.

Something mischievous glinted in James' eyes, and I hadn't seen that look in a long time (I won't admit that I'd missed it). He whispered something to his fiancée, who stared at him as if he were crazy, but he whispered something again, and she shrugged.

"Professor, we have a special gift idea in mind," Potter announced, draping an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"But, obviously, you don't have to get it. Honestly, he won't stop bothering me unless he asks," Lily added quickly.

"We were wondering –"

"Actually, _James_ was wondering –"

"If you would be interested in picking out a cat for us."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "A what?"

"A cat! We've been talking about getting a cat, and I thought, well, your Animagus form is a cat, so you would be able to pick out a good one. As long as it's not black, we're good."

"Why not black?" I inquired out of curiosity.

"I had a black cat, Midnight, when I was younger. Can't replace her," James answered, a small frown on his face. But then he beamed at me. "So? What do you think?"

"I'll think about it," I stated shortly.

That spring, after the wedding, Lily sent me a thank you note:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Thank you so much for giving us a cat. You should've seen James' face when we opened your gift – he was over the moon. He still is, actually – he treats her like his child. But she's beautiful, and we're very grateful._

_I hope you're doing well, and we hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_James and Lily Potter_

I keep the note with my personal effects, knowing that when Lily wrote the letter, she was smiling, never happier as she added, "Potter" to her name. Sometimes it's good to have a bit of physical proof that happiness exists in this dark world.

**Part IX: Peace.**

I hoped it wasn't true, but when Professor Dumbledore confirmed it, that You-Know-Who murdered Lily and James Potter, I was numb. I couldn't hold back a few of the tears that managed to escape, and I was thankful that Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything.

We waited for Hagrid to come by with Harry (I seriously questioned Harry's safety at that point), and I knew that this would mark the beginning of a difficult time for him: those Muggles were the worst I'd ever seen.

But no matter how much I fought, Professor Dumbledore had made his decision as he gently placed Harry on the Dursley's front stoop.

Harry didn't stir, his eyes still closed in peaceful slumber. I eyed the harsh, fresh scar on his forehead, which gave me an unsettling feeling. Or maybe it was just the fact that this child is the only evidence of Lily and James Potter's existence in this world.

My breath hitched in my throat as Hagrid took off on Sirius' motorbike (which cannot be legal!), leaving Professor Dumbledore and I were alone once again.

"I shall see you at Hogwarts."

I gave a curt nod before Apparating first.

When I got back to Hogwarts, I went to my room, and in my solitude, I broke down into sobs, mourning over the young couple, who came together too late, and died too soon. I mourned over their one-year-old son, whose childhood will be filled with misery and loneliness for ten years before he can come here.

But most of all, I mourned over the fact that their murders will not be the last that Voldemort commits; this war is only over for the time being, and it will eventually start again.

However, for now people believe that it is truly the end, and they are honoring Harry Potter for bringing it about.

Eventually, I forced myself to pull together – what use was there in crying? It won't bring them back from the dead. I wiped my face dry and decided to keep myself busy with organizing my first lesson for the day, although I sincerely doubted that anyone would pay attention.

I heard children and staff down the corridors cheering and celebrating and I wondered when they would mourn; surely many students, and I knew every staff member, had family and friends lost to the madness of war.

I went into my lavatory, washed my face, and looked into the mirror. My eyes were a little red, but otherwise I looked normal. Satisfied, I went outside of my room, not sure whether I was going to send the students off to bed, or join in the festivities.

"Minerva! There you are! Would you care for a gillywater?" Filius exclaimed, looking quite tipsy.

I eyed a group of underage students drinking out of a bottle of Firewhiskey. Pursing my lips, I thought about confiscating it.

But then I eyed the offered drink in Filius' small hand. Feeling quite bold and slightly rebellious, I took it. "Why not?" I said.

I silently cheered the Potter family in respect before drinking.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Please review!

MissGoalie


End file.
